fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elves of Lanthari
Lanthari is the name that encompasses all the forest and woods of the Elven Nation. Their Capital Latharia lays at the heart of it all. Most people outside the country use the name of the land and the Capital interchangebly when they refer to the Elven people. Leaders and Officers High Lord Xanthos Triamlavar ''' (Trim-la-var), Keeper of the Golden Grove, Ruler of Latharia. ''Motto: "We are Alluria" (the heart and the strength of the forest) Banner: Golden tree on bright green (a small green flag under this with a gold crown indicates he is with them) 'High Lord Margold Tariannor ' (Ta-ria-nor), Marshal of the Windriders Banner: A pegasus below. Above a silver moon & gold sun on sky blue. 'Prince Leronoth Triamlavar ' (Leero-noth), The Crown Prince, General of Latharia’s armies. Banner: 'on bright green, a sword crossed over the elven rune for magic to the right of a Golden tree. 'Nonadri Silverglade ' (No-nod-dree), Leronoth’s consort, Leader of the mages of Latharia. 8th lvl spells(14th lvl) 'Oberiene Triamlavar ''' (O-ber-iene), 2nd Prince, Commander of the forces sent to the Thelgrim peninsula. '''Banner: on bright green, an ax crossed over a sheild to the right of a Golden tree. 'Kyalia Riwatani' (Kay-lee-a Re-wha-ta-knee), powerful druid & friend to the Crimson eagles.(usually has one with her), w/ command in Thelgrim 'Ailan Elorean' Master Ranger. Bow of redish orange with gold inlay. 'Thalos Duskwalker ' (Thalos the fierce) Lord of the Kunth forest Centaur Clans, Ally of the Elven High Lords. Plate and halberd 'Solonar Avarnoth' Commands the Eastwood Beserkers (Hates Evil) 'Aargolan Celevran' An elven mage of 5th lvl spells 'Loritaan Denarra ' (Lor-e-taun) 7th lvl spells, magic missle specialty 'Willow Clianovar' Nature Cleric healer, 5th lvl spells 'Colossus of Highvelt' Gargantuan earth sprit/elemental 'Fairy princess ' (name means, moons glow) shows to represent the fey at the siege of Lotharia. 'Boreth Niblick' Forest giant that knew more about calling the Colossus of Highvelt than most elves. Allied to the elven druids Elven Army Units and Knightly Orders Riders of the wood (unicorn cav in full plate) Windriders (pegasus cav) Deepwood warriors Deepwood archers (sometimes dog huntsmen are w/archers) Centaur Axemen (Dual weld) Centaur Bowmen (Ranger/Warrior) Dryad’s, faries, sprites, Sasquatch and other fey Elite Rangers (Elite Snipers are drawn from this stock) Lothari Shatterbow, Bow causing paralysis used by snipers Elven Warders (wielders of the staff) Crimson Eagles of Anamont (intellegent allies) Treant(s)(Tree-Ent) Daughters of the Dawn (Female Elven Order of war/cav/pali) Eastwood Wilders (Beserkers) Lesser Iron Golem(s) Greenwood Crossbowmen(repeating crossbows) Swords of Fury(Male Elven Order of ranger/rogues) Darnati Sorceress(Elven mage healers) Festenwood Tinari Godstone Raptors(friends with Elves/Humans/Dwarves) Carnivorous plant of Exi(huge size)maidens use vines to pull enemies to them Exi Garden maiden(druids/affinity for the Carnivorous plants) Dragonfly Patrol(huge w/9 archer scouts) Archers of the Malpani Flame(exploding arrows) Wild Hunt Elk Rider (Cav,sword/shield,full plate) Tonarr Protector’s (Paladin Order) Water/Earth Elementals, to prevent fires in Deepwood near Lotharia Notable Battles: 'Eastwood skirmish '(Elves hit the rearguard of the undead army that are following the coast) '''Battle for Nharwood' '''(fire burns these woods, druids fighting the fire have to fall back north to Timaara Lethain